Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 555 - Soggy Duvet
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - #555 - Soggy Duvet is the five-hundred fifty-fifth episode of Far Lands or Bust, and the sixty-fifth episode of Season 6. Video Overview Barking Kurt heads west at Wolfie's bark, and they are at $21,552.50 raised for Child's Play Charity. Question: What would you name Planet 9? First, Planet 9 needs to be definitively proven. Excavating a Dungeon, Kurt says there is a definite theme with the Greek God naming of planets. Question: Would you consider searching for Forest Fenn's treasure with a Far Lander? And why not? Apparently some art dealer hit money in the Rocky Mountains, and Kurt sees it as probably not true. Question: If you had the chance to travel to one planet in our solar system and then return to Earth, what planet would it be? Moons like Europa or Titan really interest him, but Venus as a planet really interests him. There may be life in the clouds, but the planet melts everything put there. Question: Just curious if you are more excited by the SpaceX vision of Mars, or the NASA dream? The SpaceX vision is more believable to Kurt than NASA's mission. Talking about their different rockets, the Falcon X or BFR is on the works, an amazing amount of lifting capabilities. Talking about climate satellites, Kurt mentions the Juno launch he saw live in 2011, it now has the record for furthest solar-powered satellite from the Sun. Question: Other than the normal types of meat, beef, pork, fish, what other types of meat have you had, and what was your experience eating said meat? Kurt is a not a foodie or anything like that, but mentions going to a seven-course meal for New Years' years ago. Having venison, he is about to sleep on an Elevated Hidey Hole, but it stars raining. Sleeping the rain off, Kurt says he has not gone that far into other meats/ Question: What is a new skill you would like to acquire? Kurt says that being able to work a manual transmission would be his pick. In elementary school his parents banned him from joining a band. His older sister has joined a band and it didn't work out, hence the band. Kurt was good on the saxophone, and then the game has a very scary freeze. Refreshing the world, Kurt continues. Question: If you had the opportunity to experience the 11,000 horsepower beasts that are top fuel dragsters, either driving, or just watching, would you take it? Those cars are almost beyond what Kurt would consider cars. It is one style of racing Kurt has never experienced, and it is completely insane. Question: Have you ever tried Lagavulin scotch, and if so, what did you think of it? Alternatively, what do you think of Parks and Recreation? Ron Swanson on Parks and Recreation drinks Lagavulin. Kurt saw some Lagavulin in Portland that he recognized the name from because off a potion Zisteau distributed on MindCrack. For episode 55, Kurt blows up the side of a mountain to make a Hidey Hole. Kurt says he was a fan of Parks and Recreation. Trying to make windows with fences, Kurt succeeds despite old fence mechanics. Trivia * The end slate links to a Minecraft MURDER! - O.J. Mac of KurtJKnife and Now KISS! - Rise of the Tomb Raider - 24. =